


Letters to Postwick

by Stella_Louise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Foul-Mouthed Marnie, From Rivals to Lovers, M/M, letter-writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: "I just don't get it. Who would even bother to send me a letter everyday? I am not interesting, though." Hop shouted exasperatedly in front of his friends. Little did he know, for someone's eyes, he is handsomely interesting.Boy's Love here so don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Letters to Postwick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JingleBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/gifts), [Samsonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/gifts), [Emzieko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzieko/gifts), [ChibiBreeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/gifts), [RangerDew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerDew/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and all of its characters.

**Letters to Postwick, a Pokémon Sword and Shield fanfic**   
_by Stella Formidante_

* * *

' _Hop,_

_Good day. How are you doing?_

_???'_

Lots of crumpled papers scattered around a certain boy's room. The light from the lamp on his desk was the only illumination that helps him write. He had spent hours thinking on what to write for a stupid letter that even he himself did not imagine doing. What was he, a girl? But he had to do it, otherwise his crush would not take a hint about his feelings. So he came up with this piece of paper and sealed it inside a white envelope. After sealing it, he then turned off the desk lamp and proceeded to lay down on his bed. Tomorrow would be the start of his journey to his crush's heart, hopefully.

**6:00 AM - Monday: Postwick, 2019**

Hop woke up with a big yawn as he welcomed the day. He hurriedly went to the bathroom to prepare himself since this day would be the start of his job as Sonia's lab assistant. After all the battles he had with Victor and Gloria, knowing he couldn't defeat the Champion, he switched to being a Professor someday. He suddenly had the urge to help others in any way he could.

That's why after he took a shower, Hop went down to proceed in the dining room. His mother was there, preparing breakfast for him and Lee. When Hop came to smell the sumptuous meal, he quickly took a seat.

"Mornin' Mum!" Hop greeted, then got himself a spoon and fork to start digging in.

"Good morning Dear! This is your first day as Sonia's assistant, right?"

"Yah. I'm so excited Mum! I don't know what to do!" Hop stopped himself from jumping on the dining table and shout from the top of his lungs.

"Oh dear, excited as always." Hop's mother just shook her head and prepared breakfast.

Unfortunately, Leon went ahead of them and proceeded to work on his daily job. Hop was quite disappointed that he couldn't see his brother and tell him what he would be doing today. Oh well, there's always time for that, he thought.

**5:00 AM - Monday: Ballonlea, 2019**

Bede went so early in the morning to the Ballonlea Post Office. He sneaked through the Gym just to not get caught by Ms. Opal as he ran faster. When he reached the post office, he quickly picked a number and waited for the attendant to call him so that he could process his letter-sending transaction.

 _'Good luck, Bede. Good luck.'_ the Fairy-type trainer thought as he stood up and went to the counter for his transaction.

"Good morning, Leader Bede. What can I do for you?" the attendant flashed a bright smile at Bede.

"Uhm... I would like to send this letter..." Bede stuttered and awkwardly handed the letter to the attendant.

"Alright. So it's going to Postwick, I presume?" the attendant asked, typing details about the letter on her monitor.

"Yes. How long will it take to get there?" Bede asked the attendant, excited for the letter.

"Probably an hour, Leader Bede. Will it be okay?" the attendant assured, and got a nod from Bede.

"Certainly. How much is the fee?" Bede asked, searching his pocket for cash.

"That will only be 5 Pokédollars. Discounted for the Ballonlea Gym Leader." the attendant said brightly. Then Bede blushed a bit. He's not used to privileges, anyway.

"T-Thanks..." Bede then handed the attendant his 5 Pokédollars. The attendant nodded and processed his transaction.

"Alright. Your letter is now for delivery. Here's your receipt, Leader Bede." the attendant said and handed Bede the transaction receipt.

"Thank you. I will be going now." Bede then pocketed the paper and turned to leave.

"Have a nice day, Leader Bede." the attendant said and Bede waved a hand while walking towards the exit.

**6:30 AM - Monday: Postwick, 2019**

Hop was finally finished having breakfast when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it, dear. Just continue preparing." Hop's mother walked towards the door and Hop managed a hum then went back to stuffing his bag with items.

"Good morning! Galar Post Office. Is Mr. Hop's house here?" the mailman asked after jumping down from his service, a Flygon.

"Why yes, what can I do for you?" Hop's mother replied, quite confused.

"A mail was personally sent to Mr. Hop. The sender wished not to disclose his address." the mailman informed and handed the envelope.

"Really? Well, that's strange. No one sends my little boy a letter out of nowhere."

"My apologies but it's strictly the client's order not to reveal any more details."

"That's fine. I'll take the letter." Hop's mother took the envelope.

"Thank you, Madam. Please sign here as well." the mailman nodded and handed her a clipboard with attached papers.

"There. Thank you, Mr. Mailman." Hop's mother said.

"Welcome, Madam. Glad to be of service." the mailman nodded then rode on Flygon. "Let's go buddy!" and the Flygon nodded, flying at lightning-quick speed.

Hop's mother then closed the door and went to Hop's room.

"Dear, there's a letter for you."

"A what?" Hop didn't quite understood why.

"A letter, dear. Sadly, I don't know where it came from. The mailman told me that the sender's information is strictly confidential."

"Oh? Who would send me a letter so suddenly?'

"Not sure, honey. But please read it, okay? It would be rude to just throw it away."

"Yes, Mum. I will." Hop sighed and opened the letter.

"Good. I'll be downstairs, dear. Call me if you're going out anytime, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mum. Love ya!" Hop smiled at his Mom.

"No worries, dear. Love you, too." and she closed the door to Hop's room and went downstairs.

As Hop was opening the letter, he couldn't stop himself from acting nervous. It could be a threat letter, or something akin to dangerous people who wanted to scare him. But to his surprise;

"Eh?" Hop was stunned. It was a neatly handwritten letter, something that expresses a special message.

_'Hop,_

_Good day. How are you doing?_

_???'_

Hop nearly crumpled the paper, how dare the sender scare him off like that? But no, it was just a simple greeting!

"Who do you think I am?? Whoever you are!" Hop bursted but tried to stay calm after. He could deal with this letter later. For now, he had work waiting for him.

**7:00 AM - Monday: Wedgehurst, 2019**

Hop reached Professor Magnolia's Lab by walking. He quickly opened the door and saw some researchers busy typing and reading articles about Pokémon. Hop then dropped his bag on a guest chair and waited until Sonia appeared.

"Oh, Hop! Just right on time! How are you feeling?" Sonia appeared from a room that was supposed to be the Professor's office.

"Hi, Sonia! I am quite nervous, y'know?" Hop chuckled and tried to be cool about it.

"I know. All researchers feel the same way." Sonia assured him with a tap on the shoulder. "So, are you ready?"

"YES! Let's get started!" and Sonia could just laugh at that.

Hop's first task as a Lab Assistant was to conduct a survey to the Gym Leaders about the reported Dynamax phenomenon. He quickly got his bag and called out his Corviknight to get to his destination. And off they go!

**7:30 AM - Monday: Turffield, 2019**

Milo's Gym is quite busy because of Wooloo herding. The Yamper aren't any big help, either. So when Hop arrived there, the Gym was a mess.

"Help me!" Milo's struggling to stop the Wooloo from running around the place.

"Okay! Zamazenta, come on out!" Hop then called the legendary Pokémon. It roared with mightiness. The Wooloo then stopped running and walked to their pens.

"Wow, that was very cool!" Milo then approached Hop.

"Thanks, Milo. Anything to help out." Hop replied. "Thanks Zamazenta, you're the best!" he then recalled the Pokémon.

"So, what is the great Leon's brother here for?" Milo asked.

"Well, I'm starting my first job as a Lab Assistant." Hop replied. Milo didn't know if he would laugh or be shocked.

"Your face tells me you aren't fooling around." Milo chuckled. "Okay then, out with it."

"Gee, thanks." Hop scratched the back of his head. "I am here to collect information on the Dynamaxed Pokémon that appeared here."

"Alright, follow me." and Milo took the lead.

**8:00 AM - Monday: Hulbury, 2019**

"Oh, hello there Leon's brother." Nessa greeted her visitor.

"I have a name! It's Hop!" the tanned boy protested.

"Alright, Hop. What can I do for you?" Nessa rolled her eyes and asked.

"I am here to collect info on Dynamaxed Pokémon that appeared here."

"Oh, okay. Come in."

**8:30 AM - Monday: Motostoke, 2019**

"Well, if it isn't the young brother of Leon." Kabu said, wiping sweat from his temples.

"Good morning, Mr. Kabu. I am here on behalf of Professor Magnolia to collect info of Dynamaxed Pokémon."

"Very well... Please, make yourself comfortable." Kabu said and led him to the Gym Lounge.

**9:00 AM - Monday: Stow-on-Side, 2019**

"Greetings, Hop. What can I do for you?" Bea made her traditional bow.

"Hello, Bea. I am here to collect data on Dynamaxed Pokémon as part of my research work."

"Certainly. Please do come in." and Bea led him to talk about why Hop was there.

**9:30 AM - Monday: Circhester, 2019**

"Oh, how cool! It's Leon's bro! What can I do for you?" Gordie greeted.

"Uhm, I am here on behalf of Professor Magnolia to collect data on Dynamaxed Pokémon."

"Alright. I'll call Mom, too so she can help." Gordie replied.

"Thanks Gordie!" Hop smiled and followed suit.

**10:00 AM - Monday: Spikemuth, 2019**

"Hey, Hop! How are you?" Marnie was the one who got the door for him.

"Hiya, Marnie! I'm good! How about you?" Hop replies, reflecting the same smile to Marnie.

"Same here." Marnie paused. "So it's true, my bro said you'll be a Professor."

"Yeah. I am working under Sonia. I am here to collect data on Dynamaxed Pokémon. I know your Gym isn't fond of it, but I know you know one or two about Dynamax." Hop said, looking at Marnie as if she would be mad at him.

"Oh, is that it? Sure!" Marnie beamed. "Come in!"

**10:30 AM - Monday: Hammerlocke, 2019**

"Oh hey Hop! Fancy seeing you here! Are you going to take a selfie with me?" Raihan greeted him and posed as his Rotom Phone took a picture.

"Uh unfortunately, no." Hop replied. "I am here to collect data on Dynamaxed Pokémon."

"Say what? Are we supposed to give you that?" Raihan asked. Hop just wanted to smack the head of the Gym Leader.

"Yes. I am working under Sonia and Professor Magnolia gave me a go signal to start my research work."

"Cool. Your bro should be proud of you, y'know?" Raihan said and Hop just sighed.

"Yeah. So, should we get started?" Hop asked boredly.

"Uh sure! Follow me."

**11:00 AM - Monday: Ballonlea, 2019**

"Ughh. Should I really be here? That posh Bede will just shout at me." Hop asked himself as he entered the Stadium.

"Oh? Hello..." Bede said after seeing Hop.

"Uh, hi Bede." Hop started. "I was just wondering if I could collect data on Dynamaxed Pokémon from you... Or Ms. Opal, too! Either would be fine."

"Uhm... Why would you need such information?" Bede tried to act tough but inside he's slowly melting.

"I am starting my research in Professor Magnolia's lab. I'm on my way to being a professor myself." Hop then slowly gained confidence when mentioning his goal.

 _'Wow. I'm so proud of you, Hop.'_ Bede thought. "Is that so? Can we talk about it after lunch? I'm kinda starving."

"Same here. I've been travelling from all over the Gyms to collect data." Hop sighed loudly.

"Good. At least we both agree to some extent." Bede said. _'Calm down, Bede. Calm down!'_

"Y-Yeah! So, should we get going?" Hop asked awkwardly.

"Follow me." Bede said and controlled himself from blushing.

The lunch took more than 30 minutes to finish, but Hop did find Bede's company as somewhat enjoyable and relieving. As per observation, Bede was not the brat kid Hop knew before. In fact, he noticed something weird about the Fairy-type trainer. Hop just brushed it off and enjoyed his lunch. Afterwards, he began his work and Bede just told him the basics of what he knew about Dynamax.

**12:30 PM - Monday: Ballonlea, 2019**

"Thanks for the lunch, Bede. It was nice to finally know you're aiming to be better." Hop said, and Bede blushed a bit red.

"Uh yeah. Same with you." Bede almost stuttered.

"I'll be going back to Wedgehurst now. See you, soon, I guess?" Hop said. Bede was stunned internally. Is Hop looking forward to meeting him again?

"Yeah, sure. Bye now. I've gotta prepare for my next challenger." Bede said in a rushed manner and ran off inside the Stadium.

"Uhhh..." Hop could only say as he prepared going home.

**6:00 AM - Tuesday: Postwick, 2019**

_'Hop,_

_Good morning. I heard that you are now the professor's apprentice. I am proud of you, y'know?_   
_I wish you the best in your career path._

_???'_

Another letter has been delivered to Hop's house. As usual, his Mom got the letter and he was shocked that he was receiving another letter from a stranger. Hop couldn't find the words to explain what the hell was going on. So he shrugged it off and prepared for his work today.

**7:00 AM - Tuesday: Wedgehurst, 2019**

"Good morning, Hop! Are you okay?" Sonia asked the boy who just kept staring at the paper he was holding.

"Uwah! Huh? H-Hey, Sonia! What were you saying?" Hop asked after snapping out of his reverie.

"I said, are you okay?" Sonia emphasized and Hop felt stupid for daydreaming like that.

"Uh yes, I am okay. Is there anything you need?" Hop then asked after putting down the paper on his table.

"Well, your job for today is here!" Sonia waved a piece of paper in front of Hop and the boy couldn't make out the details written.

"Really? What is it?" Hop asked in excitement.

"Well, Ms. Opal of Ballonlea needs a hand on legalizing documents for Bede's takeover of the Gym. She needs someone to double-check the documents then submit it to the Pokémon League HQ." Sonia explained.

"Huh? Where is the part where I am involved? I think Bede can help her out." Hop defended.

"Idiot! Bede has another part to play in this. He can't help Ms. Opal because he is the one to be registered in the League. So clearly, he needs someone to accompany him because Ms. Opal can't afford to exert extra effort for that." Sonia exclaimed.

"B-But... Should I be just continuing my research instead of running errands?" Hop asked disappointingly.

"Hey! This is part of your work! You also have to understand the legal processes of Gyms." Sonia said. "Or is it that you are backing off from your job?"

"Uh no! Of course I'm not!" Hop retorted. "I think I should get going now!" and Hop hurriedly prepared for his travel to Ballonlea.

Meanwhile, Sonia had a mischievous smirk on her face. She then answered her Rotom Phone.

 _"Well?"_ the other line answered.

"Hop's on the way, Ms. Opal. Don't worry." Sonia answered.

 _"Interesting. Let's see how my good ol' Pink Boy reacts when he sees that Champion's brother."_ Ms. Opal said with a knowing grin.

"You said it, Ms. Opal." Sonia commented. And the call ended.

**7:30 AM - Tuesday: Ballonlea, 2019**

The Ballonlea Gym was pretty quiet as of this time. No challengers were inside the stadium. Hop then entered the hall silently, eyeing the place as if he was scared of it.

"Look who's here... The Champion's brother." a voice suddenly broke his focus.

"Uwah! Who is that-" Hop looked around to search for the voice. "Oh, hi Bede!"

"Hmm. So, what brings you here at our Gym?" Bede asked, then became a bit sad. "Field work, I guess?"

"Yep! I am sent here to help you with the papers for your Gym takeover." Hop explained and Bede suddenly became sour.

"What?? So you were the one Ms. Opal was talking about??" Bede face-palmed. "Geez, that old crone is really a pain. I told her I can do the job myself."

"Ahehehe... That's what I told Sonia, too." Hop chuckled awkwardly. "So, you don't need my help? I can go back to Wedgehurst."

"Uh no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that... Never mind. Let's go!" Bede said and Hop became more confused of the Fairy-type trainer.

**9:00 AM - Tuesday: Wyndon, 2019**

"Good morning! Welcome to the Pokémon League. I suppose you are Bede, the Ballonlea Gym Leader to-be?" the attendant said.

"Uh yes, I am Bede."

"Very well. I was informed that you'll be here today for the official takeover of Ballonlea Gym." the attendant then got out of her seat. " Please follow me."

The walk to Legal Concerns office wasn't that long. Hop held the folder securely while Bede just walked quietly along the hallway. As they reached the office, Hop handed the documents to Bede and sat on the waiting area.

"Are you sure you will wait for me? You can go home now." Bede suggested and Hop shook his head.

"Uh no, it's okay. I'll wait till you finish the process." Hop answered awkwardly.

"If you say so. I'll be back." Bede said and Hop nodded.

After an hour of this and that, Bede emerged from the room with the documents clipped under his arms. Hop was napping at the bench and Bede saw this with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Hop. I love you." Bede whispered to himself then walked towards his crush.

**11:00 AM - Tuesday: Wyndon, 2019**

"I can't believe I'm finally the Gym Leader of Ballonlea." Bede wondered as he looked up the sky.

"Congratulations. I know we've not been much of friends before, but I am proud of you." Hop said with a tap on Bede's shoulder.

"T-Thanks... And I wish you the best, too... in your career." Bede tried to stay composed when saying that.

"Thanks, mate." Hop smiled. "Shall we?"

"Hm." Bede nodded. "Let's go home."

**6:00 AM - Wednesday: Postwick, 2019**

_'Hop,_

_I am aware that you really are a kind person. You never let your friends, or even rivals, down. No matter how much they've been assholes to you, you still treated them as friends. I observed you and that Gym Leader from afar. And I knew that you are such a gentleman._

_???'_

Hop was in pure terror when he read the third letter that arrived at his house that day. Had he been stalked all along?

"Sheesh! It's scary that even Bede is seen together with me." Hop sighed then put the letter in his bag.

**7:00 AM - Wednesday: Postwick, 2019**

"What? Someone is stalking you??" Marnie almost hollered when she heard the news. They were in Gloria's house and Hop took a break from his work to bond with friends. All of them were there, except Bede, who Hop knew to be busy catering to the challengers in Ballonlea Gym.

"Relax, Marnie. Shouldn't we ask nicely about those things?" Gloria, the ever composed one, said to Marnie.

"I don't care! We have to find out who that buffoon is before our friend dies!" Marnie's exasperated gestures scared Hop.

"Hey! Don't go killing me off because of that!"

"And besides, the sender is pretty soft to be a killer or something." Victor defended.

"Well, guess you're right. Maybe it wasn't a killer after all." Marnie then settled down on her chair and calmed down.

"It really wasn't a killer! Sheesh, you're overreacting Marnie!" Hop retorted.

"Hey, I was just rooting out for you, Hop! What if you get killed? You'll never live down to being a Professor someday!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Thanks for the concern, Marnie." Hop just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, You'd better. You'll never find a true friend like me nowadays." Marnie crossed her arms and sighed.

"Oh shush you." Hop argued.

"Okay, enough of it." Gloria mediated before her two friends battle inside the house.

"I just don't get it. Who would even bother to send me a letter everyday? I am not interesting, though." Hop shouted exasperatedly in front of his friends. Little did he know, for someone's eyes, he is handsomely interesting.

"Oh... So maybe someone has a crush on you... But I think they have to buy some glasses. Look at you, though." Marnie teased Hop which riled the researcher up.

"Hey! I don't look that bad, you punk girl!" Hop protested and Marnie just laughed at him.

"We know, buddy. We know." Gloria rolled her eyes at Marnie, who's being rude.

"Well, we can help you out with that. We'll explore all Post Offices of Galar to check letters going to Postwick." Victor suggested, and Hop nodded.

"Gee... thanks, Vic! You're the best!" Hop fist-bumped with Victor.

"Sure thing!"

"Okay, so I'll ask Spikemuth first since I'm good with the folks there." Marnie suggested and the others nodded.

"I'll start with Wedgehurst." Gloria added.

"Then, I'll start with Wyndon. All set!" Victor said and they continued to eat the snacks prepared by Gloria's mother.

**6:00 AM - Thursday: Postwick, 2019**

_'Hop,_

_I believe you are interested in knowing about me. Your friends sure are adamant to make my identity known to you. But don't worry, I don't go unveiled that easily. Hope you have a nice day ahead,_

_???'_

Hop never failed to feel shocked about this mystery sender. Just who was this person trying to catch his attention?

**7:00 AM - Thursday: Postwick, 2019**

"Hop, you okay?" Sonia asked after typing on her computer.

"Yeah. I just don't get it..." Hop said unguarded.

"You don't get what, exactly?" Sonia looked confused.

"Uhm Sonia..." Hop clasped his hands. "There's someone sending me a letter."

"A letter you say? Well that's new."

"You tell me..."

"So, what about this letter-sender? Is it bothering you that much?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. This sender keeps sending good letters to me. Like, _'I'm proud of you'_ and _'You're a gentleman'_ sort of messages."

"I see. A secret admirer, I guess?"

"I don't know. It's just... I am not interesting so why would people take a liking on me?" Hop gripped his pants quite tightly.

"Hey, don't cast down yourself. You are young and handsome, and has a lot of potential. No doubt someone will like you because you are really kind, too."

"You think so?" Hop asked, eyes starting to well up.

"Yeah. So no matter who that person is, they must have loved you for a while now. Because, you're Hop, and not just Leon's brother."

"W-What do you think I should do?" Hop asked, uncertain of how would he solve the problem.

"Wait patiently. You will never know when that person reveals themselves to you." Sonia reassured with a tap on Hop's shoulder. "And when that day comes, I am one of the people who will be so much happy for you."

"T-Thanks Sonia. That means a lot to me..." Hop wiped his eyes dry.

"Course it is." Sonia grinned. "Now, back to work you lover boy."

Hop has never been more happy after that day.

**6:00 AM - Friday: Postwick, 2019**

_'Hop,_

_Sorry if this is sudden. But I am running out of choices. Your friends are close to discovering who I am. Meet me at the Glimwood Tangle at exactly 7:00 in the evening. That's all._

_???'_

Hop smirked at this one. So the letter sender was quite scared to let other people reveal his identity? Hop reminded himself to thank his friends when all of these were over.

**7:00 AM - Friday: Postwick, 2019**

"Hey Hop!" Victor called out at the table they were sitting.

"Hi Vic! You too Gloria and Punk Girl." Hop smirked deviously at Marnie's nickname.

"Hey!" Marnie felt mock-insulted, punching Hop in the arm.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hop mock-surrendered, waving his hands in front of his friend.

"Sooooo," Gloria changed the topic. "Any new letters coming?"

"Yep. The sender told me to meet at Glimwood Tangle." Hop replied. And the three had knowing smirks.

"Wow. That was fast. Pretty scared to us, don't you think?" Marnie said with a sly smirk.

"I think you scared the person most, Marnie. You look like someone who's gonna kill any minute now." Hop teased his friend.

"Oh shush you, Hop. If I were you, I'd shut your trap because we finally know who the 'person' is." Marnie retorted and Hop was stunned.

"Marnie's right, Hop. In fact, we all know him so well." Gloria's smile never went missed by Hop.

"Him? So, he's a guy??" Hop blushed a bit. "A guy has a crush on me."

"Yep. But since he already sent you a meet-up letter, we won't tell you who he is." Victor said.

"Aww man, you're making me nervous!" Hop interjected.

"Don't be. Just calm down. This is your first date if things go well." Gloria advised, and Hop nodded.

"D-Date? I n-never thought that much about it." Hop said.

"Like I said, we all know him. So you can just skip the 'friends' part and ask him on a date." Marnie said and Hop blushed some more.

"Oh, Marnie. Always the foul-mouthed among us..." Gloria shook her head in fondness.

"But the most supportive, I must say..." Victor added, and Gloria nodded.

**7:00 PM - Friday: Glimwood Tangle, 2019**

Hop reached the place and wore presentable clothes so his first impression wasn't going bad. As he was walking the thick mushroom forest, he looked around to see if there were signs of the guy he wanted to see. To his dismay, he saw other people instead.

"Ms. Opal??!" Hop screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, young one. Welcome." Ms. Opal faced him with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Opal? Shouldn't you be resting in the Gym?"

"Well, I was told that you would meet someone here."

"Huh? How did you know?" Hop was now confused. How did Ms. Opal got involved in this?

"Sonia told me." Ms.Opal replied.

"Sonia? Why her? Do you have any idea about all of this?" Hop asked with as much respect as possible. He didn't want to make the old woman uncomfortable.

"Partially, yes. But I didn't know it would go this far..." Ms. Opal said, and Hop took a moment to understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, boy stop being nervous." Ms. Opal said with a chuckle. "Ah, finally."

"I am not nervous!" Hop defended. "And what do you mean by..." Hop then looked to where Ms. Opal was looking and he stopped in his tracks. "...finally?"

"Hi, Hop." a soft voice began speaking.

"B-Bede?" Hop was still in cloud nine. "Don't tell me you-"

"Haha. Would you like to have some dinner first?" Bede then walked towards the entrance of the forest to Ballonlea.

"Uh... Uhm..." Hop was at a loss for words.

**7:15 PM - Friday: Ballonlea 2019**

"Hop, please eat your food. I am not comfortable seeing you like that..." Bede sounded sad. "It feels like you're disappointed..."

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to... y'know, act like this." Hop stuttered.

"Are you not happy?" Bede asked.

"Are you kidding me, Bede?" Hop replied. "I'm fucking happy!"

"Language, Hop." Bede said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I'm just..." Hop stopped. "...thanks for believing in me..."

"It wasn't a world-breaking news that you are kind and gentleman." Bede complimented but found himself heating up.

"How long did you..." Hop started. "...feel that way about me?"

"I don't know, either... I just felt it after we talked during the Dynamax crisis." Bede explained.

"Alright." Hop said. "Wait, Ms. Opal said she knew about this all along..."

"Oh well, yeah. And like I told you, she's a total pain when she knew about my feelings for you..." Bede said without faltering.

"..." Hop just stared at Bede, urging him to continue.

"The jobs you took these past few days? Yeah, those were her requests to Sonia." Bede went on. "And Sonia, being a helpful one, decided that you would be the perfect candidate for each task."

"Shit. They really wanted us together from the start..." Hop realized.

"Beats me. Mine is worst. You know how persistent that old crone is." Bede rolled his eyes at the mention of his foster grandparent.

After a while of talking and eating, Hop finally had the courage to speak.

"So... where do we go from here?" Hop asked.

"It's up to you.. I'm okay with being friends." Bede replied, and Hop felt stupid for asking that.

"No!" Hop's voice became louder. Bede was stunned at this. "I want to be your... boyfriend!"

"Eh? You don't have to push yourself for something like this."

"No, Bede. I want you in my life. You helped me raise my self-esteem... You cheered me up when no one did... That's why... That's why..." Hop bursted then kneeled in front of Bede.

"Hop, stand up!"

"Will you marry me?" Hop then looked at Bede. The Fairy-type trainer looked like a gaping fish, opening his mouth then closing it.

"Are you serious? We're still young!" Bede blushed terribly.

"I don't care. I want to marry you... Please, Bede?" Hop's eyes were hopeful, reflecting of a person who found salvation in a rotten world.

"Sheesh... I can't believe I fell in love with you." Bede tsked then blushed some more. "Yes."

"Wow! Really? You mean that, Bede??" Hop then stood up and hugged the Gym Leader tightly.

"Yes, you persistent idiot." Bede chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Hop's neck.

"Yes!" Hop cheered some more. "Thanks Bede! You're the best!"

"I sure am." Bede said and they've found themselves kissing after that ordeal. 

After that night, Hop and Bede were made official to both their families. Hop's Mom was a bit perplexed that Bede had to go through things like that just to get her son to date him. Leon was pretty much speechless of that, clamping the couple in his arms. Victor, Gloria and Marnie teased Hop for it. Sonia, along with Ms. Opal, exchanged smiles with each other. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's how it went!

* * *

"Hop, what are you doing there? I thought you're going home now?" Sonia, in her 40s, asked the navy-haired man who was busy looking at the letters he was all too familiar with.

"Ah, Sonia! Sorry I was just looking for something and I spaced out." Hop, in his late 20s, stood up and fixed his lab coat.

"Oh, I see." Sonia nodded. "C'mon, work's over. Your wife is waiting for you at home."

"Shut up, Sonia." Hop blushed at the teasing and packed his things.

**6:00 PM - Friday: Ballonlea, 2027**

"I'm home!" Hop called out to the house and suddenly two kids came rushing towards him.

"Dad!!" the male kid shouted.

"Hiya munchkins! How are you??" Hop carried the two kids in his arms.

"We're okay, Dad! How about you?" the female kid asked.

"I'm good. Where's your Mom?" Hop asked and the person in question appeared.

"Who are you calling Mom?" the voice said with distaste.

"Aww, Bede... Don't be like that. Your kids like to call you Mom." Hop chuckled, dropping the kids gently then walking towards his partner.

"And it's all because of you, idiot." Bede mock-glared at Hop but kissed his husband anyway.

"Language, Bede. You wouldn't want Hans and Belle to ask about bad words, would you?" Hop teased some more and Bede broke the hug.

"Oh shush, you. Let's eat." Bede invited and Hop smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hop said.

"Hey!" Bede snapped and Hop just chuckled about it. The kids were already seated so they won't be heard that much.

"Kidding. Love you, Bede."

"Love you, too Hop."

And they ate dinner with much fun and peace, all in one. After all, who would know that a simple letter started all of this?

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There ya have it guys! Sorry I can't help myself but write another fic for Hop x Bede so here you go!  
> Enjoy reading and a Happy New Year to everyone!
> 
> With love,  
> Stella


End file.
